The Rebellion
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: After a seemingly quick battle on an uncharted terra, the Storm Hawks meet the organization called the Rebellion. They say they're there to help, but are they really? And why is Aerrow suddenly acting so strange? *Rewritten version of Life Stories. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!* *The rating could change to M for later chapters*


**Hey guys! So, I know I have another Storm Hawks fan fiction that has yet to be updated...but this just popped into my head as I started writing again. I will reread that one and then decide whether or not to just delete it, remodel it, or just update it as it is. Any feedback on it will be greatly appreciated! However, I feel like this one is going to have more of a flow and have better characters and such, seeing as I am older now and my writing skills have grown. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I just reread my other story, "Life Stories"...and it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I realized though that I will kinda be rewriting the thing between Aerrow, Piper, Blayne, and Kirra, but Blayne and Kirra will have new names and new back stories. And they won't be dating, so it will be different. **

**Piper's POV**

All was quiet on the Condor as the we passed by terra after terra. Finn and Junko had just finished their third trip to the fridge and were heading back for a fourth, I was calmly sitting at the table re writing my crystal maps, and Aerrow was laying on the couch taking a well deserved nap. Even Stork was starting to fall asleep at the controls with Radarr gently slapping him when his eyes became too droopy.

Everyone was content, yet, silence on the Condor was a rare thing and never lasted long.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked through a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"No where specific." Stork answered.

"So, we're just...floating?" He asked in his "Finn" manner.

"Yep. Floating. All the Condor does is _float_." Stork muttered.

"Whatever. Call me over when something interesting happens." Finn said as he smacked Junko in the face with a piece of turkey.

"Hey!" Junko retaliated by squirting some mayo at him and Finn laughed.

"Guys! Quiet down! Aerrow is trying to sleep." I glared at them from my crystal maps and then fondly looked over at our Sky Knight, dozing away. The boys immediately quieted down. If there was anyone they respected enough to let them have their peace and quiet, it was their leader.

But, unfortunately, Aerrow's nap didn't last him much longer.

The Condor lurched as something unidentifiable smashed into its bottom, and soon we were spiraling downward. Finn and Junko dropped from their chairs and reached for the nearest thing to keep them sturdy. I gripped the table and looked over at Aerrow who had fallen off the couch and now was trying his best to get standing. Stork was desperately trying to right the Condor and it was just when he got it stable that another one hit.

"They're coming from...from...everywhere!?" Stork yelled. Aerrow got to the front and tried to look out the window. There was nothing but explosions and bright lights. Radarr suddenly grabbed a fistful of Aerrow's shirt and pointed down toward a nearby terra.

"There!" Aerrow yelled. They all looked over to find what they thought to be a nasty war, with neither side winning. They weren't even looking at the Condor, the Storm Hawks were just unfortunately collateral damage to them.

"Land it, Stork."

"You...you..." Stork looked at his leader, his mouth hanging open. "You want to land into _that!?_ They could kill us!"

"They may need our help." Aerrow explained.

"Yeah...but which side do we help?" Finn asked as another explosion rocked the Condor.

"I don't care what we do, but we have to get out of the air here. It's dangerous." Junko said as he still fought to stand. Aerrow glanced at Stork but the merb was already muttering curse words and preparing to land the Condor on the terra.

The fighting inhabitants soon realized that a large ship was about to engulf their small terra. Some ran screaming, others looked on in quiet admiration. The fighting ceased as the ship touched ground and Aerrow jumped out.

He looked from person to person and finally asked,

"What is going on here?"

"Sky Knight..." Someone hissed. Aerrow froze, as did we. We knew that voice anywhere.

"Snipe..." Aerrow turned and let his eyes freeze on the man.

"Nice to see you, too, Storm Hawks."

"What are you doing to these innocent people?" Aerrow snarled as he whipped out his energy blades. He had gotten very good at getting angry quick, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was just protective, that's all, I reasoned.

"Just having some fun. What does it matter to you, anyway?" I wanted so badly to just wipe that awful smirk off Snipe's face, but I knew to let Aerrow do his thing.

" We protect the people of Atmos. From people like you." With a swift flick of his wrist, Finn shot the first arrow which landed in a henchmen's shoulder. Then the fighting began. We had gotten pretty good at our subtle signals that allowed us to work better as a unit. The people of the terra ran to hide in their homes and with the people out of the way, we were ready to take them head on.

The fighting didn't last long. It didn't look like Snipe had brought a whole lot of backup and he was already down to two henchmen. Aerrow took take of one while Junko brought down the last one and Snipe was left with Aerrow's energy blade to his throat.

"I don't want to see you near any more terras. Do you understand?" Aerrow threatened.

"Just having a little fun. I didn't expect them to retaliate. By the way, you should make sure the area is secure before believing you've won...Sky Knight." Aerrow's eyes widened and I suddenly saw a large shadow come up behind him.

"Aerrow!" I ran to strike at the henchman but someone else beat me to it. The henchman stopped and fell to the ground and a young man stood in his place. He was dressed like a Sky Knight and had a dagger in his hand. With jet black hair that hung in front of his eyes, it was almost hard to miss the bright blue orbs. After he was sure the henchman was down for the count, he raised his head and looked toward us.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you..." Aerrow trailed, looking down at the fallen henchman. "Are you a Sky Knight? Or part of a squadron."

The man laughed. "You could say that. But I'm not a part of the type of squadron you're thinking of."

"Meaning?" Finn asked. The man tilted his head toward a large building that was a little ways off.

"Come on, I'll tell you in there. Thank you by the way. The rest of us were busy with another group a little ways away."

"The rest of you?" Stork asked as the man lead us to the building. He opened the door and we were shocked by what we saw.

Plenty of people, all dressed in combat attire, with tables set up everywhere. Flying papers and blinking monitors were everywhere and everyone looked like they were on high alert. When I said large building...

"Who are all of you?" Junko looked suspiciously toward the man and he laughed.

"It's alright. We're the good guys, too. Come inside and I'll tell you." Stork, Finn, and Junko quickly walked past the man and up the stairs that he had indicated. As I walked past him, he smiled and gave me a small wink. I blushed and looked away, only to feel Aerrow's hand gently push me up the stairs. I turned to find him giving the man a small glare, even though he had just saved his life. What was that about, I wondered?

After he had piled us all into a room and we sat down, he stood and looked out the window at the now smoking terra.

"I won't ask again," Aerrow said, glancing at me. What was with him? "Who are you and what is this...organization?"

The man turned to look at us and smiled.

"My name is Blayne. And this...this is the Rebellion."

**I'll end it there. This is more of a get going chapter. I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it and I was also babysitting so I couldn't have my music blasting like I normally would have. But, I do get to go home soon and then I start the next chapter later and hopefully that will be better. I have decided that I am going to update each story with one chapter and then restart the cycle because if I keep updating one story I get hooked on it and then my other stories don't get as much love as they should. I know it's rough, but I believe it's going to end up better than the other one. If anyone still wants that plot line, PLEASE PM ME. Because on Saturday (July 6, 2013)...all that I'm discontinuing will be deleted. Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
